Aries
by aries sythax
Summary: - Into Every Generation A Slayer is Born, Yet Into This Generation, Someone Greater Was Born And Her Power Surpasses That Of The Slayer -
1. Chapter One

♦ INTO EVERY ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

♦ INTO EVERY GENERATION

A SLAYER IS BORN…

YET IN THIS GENERATION

SOMEONE GREATER WAS BORN…

AND HER POWER SURPASSES THAT

OF THE SLAYER… ♦

****

Aries: Chapter 1

It was turning out to be another night, or so everyone thought. Buffy had finished patrol and Riley was with her. The gang was meeting up at the Bronze, even Spike. Tonight he was on a mission; he would tell Buffy that he loved her no matter what. When Buffy walked in, Spike stood up and went straight to tell her.

"Slayer… I have something to tell you."

What is it Spike?" Buffy was annoyed.

"Uhh… I just… I have to leave early, so I'm not going to wait all night for this meeting to begin."

"OK."

Just then a stranger walked in the door; she caught everyone's attention, even Riley and Spike's. She was tall and thin- light brown hair with blond highlights, and she had a figure most girls would kill for. Anyone could tell that she was also strong.

"Hey, you new in town?" a guy playing pool asked her.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I want too…" The stranger cut him off.

"Don't even think about it."

She continued to walk over to the gang. By then Spike had rejoined them. When she reached the table, all of them were staring at her with wonder and curiosity.

"Do you guys know where I can find a Buffy… Summit…Summers? Yeah, that is it, Summers, Buffy Summers."

"Why?" asked Willow.

"I need to talk to the Slayer now!" the stranger announced.

"You know she's the Slayer?"

"Duh!"

"Who are you?" Tara asked.

"Just a semi-normal girl." The stranger smiled.

"Semi-normal?" asked Xander.

"Yeah, semi-normal."

"Like how?" Anya asked.

"Can you all only ask questions? Don't answer that!"

"Shut up mates! I wanna know how she's bloody hell different."

Spike was pissed off as he yelled. He was infatuated with this new girl in town too.

"Well, I'm a third degree black belt in Judo, a fourth degree black belt in Karate, and I'm a street fighter. And there's something else…" her head dropped as she said that.

She wanders from mind to mind ending with Buffy, who had just showed up. Buffy was confused. The new girl picked up her head and a sly smile crossed her face. She giggled and knew how to use what she had learned. Slowly, she told everyone his or her dark secrets- stuff only the gang knew.

"Oh Buffy, I know something about Dawn too."

****

To be continued…


	2. Chapter Two

Aries: Chapter 2 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 2

"How could you?" she shot back.

"That's the other thing that makes me different."

"You can read minds? Are you a demon?" Willow asked.

"No, I'm human, but I'm a powerful witch like you and Tara."

"Well love, what's your name?" Spike asked.

"Well love… my name is Aries, like the Greek god of war," Aries replied with the same English accent as Spike.

"Aries what, love?"

"Aries Sythax, love!" She grinned as she mocked Spike's English accent. "I need a place to stay until I can get my own place." Aries said questioningly.

Automatically Buffy said, "Sorry, I don't have room!"

"She can stay with me. I have room. Ooof…"

Buffy punched Riley in the gut as he finished his sentence. It was obvious that Buffy didn't want Aries around, especially around with her boyfriend.

"Aries, like I said, you can stay with me!" Riley said, glaring at Buffy and flat out defying her.

"Meeting's over. Come on Aries, I'll show you to my place."

"Thanks! Bye everyone, especially you, Spike!"

And with that said, Riley took Aries by the waist, leading her out the door to his place- leaving the gang stunned, Buffy pissed, and Spike love struck yet jealous. 

When the two of them reached his place, the first thing he did was start saying he was sorry. 

"Sorry, you are probably not used to this."

"You're right, in a way. This is kind of better than what I had in my old town."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later. Let me shower first."

"Sure." 

Riley led Aries to the bathroom and let her take a shower. Aries seemed to stay in the shower forever. She was thinking about her past and if she should tell it to Riley or even anyone. She finally decided she would tell Riley, since for now, he was her roommate. Then she might tell Spike.

****

To be continued…


	3. Chapter Three

Aries: Chapter 3 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 3

By the time she had gotten out of the shower, Riley was already asleep on the couch. Aries decided not to wake him and to try to sleep. After about an hour of tossing and turning, Aries remembered her mom telling her that her dad had been buried in Sunnydale. So, Aries got dressed and headed for the graveyard. 

She searched for a while before giving up and crying curled up next to a headstone. At that time, Spike was wandering around the cemetery. He heard the crying and followed it straight to Aries. By then it had started to rain and Aries was drenched.

"Aries, love, what are you doing out here in the bloody rain crying?" Spike was rightfully concerned since he liked her, possibly loved her.

"Looking for my father's grave," she said sobbing.

"Love, you are coming with me, and you will put this jacket on," he said handing her his trench coat. Aries took it; pulling it on as Spike wrapped his arms around her while he led Aries to his lair.

She knew it would be a mausoleum but not really what was inside. It almost didn't look like a mausoleum; it almost looked like a "real" home. It had a bed, a couch, an entertainment center, TV, VCR, a stereo, a dresser, a table, and a vanity, but the bed stuck out. The bed with its silk and velvet pillows and blankets of red and black. As Aries looked around, she started to daydream, but was snapped out of her daydream when Spike handed her some dry clothes. It was a pair of jeans and one of his sweaters.

Aries got dried off before she put on the dry clothes, thinking to herself that Spike was different from the other vampires she had encountered. Spike seemed to have another side to him, a passionate side. Then again, Aries had another side to her so it wasn't hard to believe that a vampire could have another side to him. She kidded herself everytime that she said she was normal and the witch in her was self-taught. Both parents were purebreds; a warlock and a witch, and she was their purebred offspring. Spike interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey love, look at me. Don't get upset over your dad's grave not being here. There are tons of bloody hell cemeteries in Sunnydale. We'll bloody hell find your dad's grave together. You and me."

"Thank you! Now I should really get back to Riley's."

"No way in bloody hell am I going to let you go out in that storm." As Spike finished thunder clashed and lightening struck. 

"You can leave here over my pile of dust." Aries smiled and began to laugh.

"Now that's it love, the you that gets attention."

"Well, I guess I'll stay, because I'm not up for staking you. Would you tell me a story? I need to sleep."

"I could tell you about my past, love. Yet then you wouldn't sleep here, love. You'd be too bloody hell scared to."

"Spike, love, you'd be bloody surprised," Aries said mocking him again.

"Well, I guess I can tell you about my past. Don't say I didn't warn you, love. And love, you have to tell me your past. That a deal, love?" Spike said getting into bed.

"It's a deal, Spike," Aries said, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Love, come here; lie down and try to sleep. I'll tell you a bedtime story." 

Aries did as she was told like a small child; yet compared to him, she was, in age anyway. Aries automatically curled up next tom him under the silk and velvet blankets. She started thinking of how nice this was as she felt the silk and velvet on her skin since she had changed into an oversized shirt. Spike started his story, and Aries put her head on his chest.

****

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Four

Aries: Chapter 4 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 4

When morning came around, Aries was still asleep in Spike's arms. As Aries slept, Spike watched and stroked her hair. He was contemplating the situation when Aries awoke. Spike was intrigued. 

"Morning, love!" Spike said as he kissed her on her forehead, even though he wanted to really kiss her.

"Is it morning already? I don't want to go, but I know I must."

Aries crawled out of Spike's bed and changed. All the while she was wondering how to explain that she spent last night in the arms of a vampire. Spike, on the other hand, was wondering how he could get Aries to stay. When Aries had changed and got herself fixed up, she walked over to Spike, who was still in bed, and gently kissed him goodbye. Neither was satisfied, they both wanted more, yet as far as it went was a long passionate kiss. Without saying a word, Aries stole one last kiss and one last look as she slipped out the door.

Upon reaching Riley's place, Aries was greeted by Buffy and Riley. Riley was wondering where she had been all night. Still, Buffy was wishing that Aries would runaway from Sunnydale and leave her boyfriend alone.

"Riley, I was out, ok? You are not my parent or guardian!"

"I'm just worried that you will get hurt here!"

"Don't worry, I was safe all night! Maybe you should worry about losing what Buffy and you have together instead!"

Buffy thought to herself at least she has one thing right.

"And Buffy don't get jealous I don't want your boyfriend!"

"I didn't say anything about that!" Buffy yelled.

"You didn't have to you thought it! I put another mind reading spell on myself!" Aries shot back.

Aries went straight to get her things; she could live on the streets if she had to. Aries had done that before and the memories were hard to wash away. Even with spells she couldn't erase the memories completely; the worse memories seemed to stay. Riley walked in as Aries packed and a door slammed shut. 

"Aries, I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm a complete fool. I should have known better." Riley seemed sorry but Aries knew this was going to hurt people.

"I don't think I should stay here. I'm hurting too many people like Buffy for example."

"No, you can stay here, come and go as you please. Just don't leave, I need company… I need help." Aries was shocked; she realized that he had problems Buffy wouldn't understand. He needed someone else.

"Ok, no more questions about where I go, and you have a deal. I'll try to help you."

"It's a deal, Aries. Thank you." Riley hugged Aries and kissed her like he was kissing a longtime friend, without love, unlike Spike had.

Aries put the usual no invite, no enter spell on Riley's place, but added a little extra to it. A spell that whosoever enters cannot hurt the owner of the house. Something that takes a purebreed witch or warlock to undo.

"Riley, I put the regular spell on, and added an extra spell that only a purebreed witch or warlock can undo. This spell makes it to where no one can enter this home and harm you."

"Thanks, I knew you were different from the others when I saw you."

"Riley, I'm going out tonight. You need time with Buffy, try to rekindle what you all had."

"Ok, no questions from me, like I promised."

****

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Five

Aries: Chapter 5 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 5

With that, Aries headed out; she was heading for a night of fun. She headed to the Bronze; on her way she changed with a spell. Aries choice for tonight was a tight tie-able halter with tight jeans; both were form fitting. To Aries, this was going to be a wild party night and she was up for it. She didn't drink much, but she danced with every available guy in the Bronze. Aries was getting worn out a guy came up behind her and asked for a dance. Being tired she said she was sorry but no.

"If I had known you would treat me like this I would have not even bothered coming." The guy whispered in her ear with an English accent.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too exhausted," was her reply.

"Too bad, love!" Aries upon hearing the word love turned around and kissed him. She couldn't help but stare.

"I'm sorry, I would love to dance." 

As she got up to dance with Spike, all of the other guys became jealous. The band started a slow song just as they got there. Aries cast a small spell to have Spike read minds. He liked what he heard, the males were jealous of him, William the Bloody, Spike, the Big Bad, but the mind he liked best to read was Aries'. She loved every second being with him.

"Aries, love, take the spell off now. Thank you, I loved that."

Ok, I'll take the spell off." Time seeded to slowdown while they danced. When the dance ended, Spike led Aries off the dance floor.

"The sun will be up in about an hour. I must leave."

But why? Why now?"

Because… Aries… Love, ask me to stay?" Aries was too shocked to answer; she just stared as he turned to leave.

"Spike!" Aries yelled after him.

"Yes, love?" he said turning around.

"I won't ask you to stay," Spike started to leave again, "But I will ask if I can go with you, wherever you go. So may I?"

Spike was at the door when she finished. He turned, looked at her and walked back to her. Slowly he kissed her and picked her up in his arms. Aries was just swept away.

Spike carried her all the way to his lair. When they were at the door he put Aries down and blindfolded her.

"You don't mind, love?"

"Not at all, Spike."

Spike led her inside; the first thing she could sense was the roses in his room. Spike removed the blindfold, and Aries was taken by surprise at what she saw. Rose petals and candles were all over the place. There was also beautiful music playing and a dozen long stem red roses next to a dozen long stem white roses. Aries went and picked up one red rose and one white rose. 

"White for the innocence of thyself. Red for the blood of life for thy love. May the different be changed to become one."

As Aries spoke these words, the two roses intertwined and their colors changed to a shimmering black. Aries just stared off into space not paying attention to anything but her thoughts. In her head she was debating what to do next. Right as she decided Spike spoke.

"Love, what's the matter? I did this for you. Do you not like this? I'll get rid of it for you if so."

"No! I love it Spike, William."

William… It's been a long time since a woman has ever called me that."

"I'm sorry! I won't call…"Spike interrupted her. 

"Love, it's ok. It just shocked me," Spike bent down and picked up the intertwined roses that Aries had accidentally dropped.

"William, I must tell you about my past before this goes any further."

Whatever you want, love. That's fine with me."

"Are you sure?" Spike shook his head yes. "O.K. then. Maybe we should get comfortable because this might take some time."

****

To be continued…


	6. 

Aries: Chapter 6 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 6

Aries changed into Spike's oversized shirt and a pair of flannel pants. Spike changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. He had his tee shirt on but when he had lied down next to Aries, she asked him to take the shirt off.

"Why love? Not that I'm complaining."

"I want to feel your skin next to my head while I tell my past and feel your breathing."

Spike did and when he lied back down Aries curled up next to him with her head on his chest, like their first night together. It finally hit Spike; she wanted to go back to that first night. Aries had said that she felt safe next to him, now she was scared. Spike wanted to know what was scaring his love so badly. Spike didn't know that soon enough he would.

"Well, when my parents found out that they were going to have a baby, they were so happy. My father's family wasn't as happy as my mom's. They wanted a boy, a warlock. My mom's family kept saying that at least as long as it's a healthy child. I got my name because I caused war between the families. My dad said I might as well be Ares himself, so my mom named me Aries with an i. My family lived here in Sunnydale until I was eight. By then my mom decided to take me and move to L.A., but my dad stayed. When we moved, my mom and I used our powers very little, only small things like lighting candles and getting things from high places, and such."

"Love, why did you suppress your powers?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure why. My mom did, and so did I. I was little, scared, and did what mommy did. After a year in L.A., the city of lost souls or the city of angels, which ever you want to call it, my mom put me in karate. The teacher was amazed at how fast I progressed. I made my first black belt not even a year after I started. That is very unusual; by the time another year past, I was a second-degree black belt. My teacher told my mom that I should try Judo since it was harder. I flew through Judo like I flew through karate. Every time I degreed in one, I degreed in the other. Eventually it took longer to degree, but by the time I was fifteen, I was a third degree black belt in Judo and a fourth degree in karate. I quit then, since I had passed up most instructors. Yet before that, my life changed. 

When I was ten, my mom received a letter saying that my dad had died and had been buried. Even though my mom had left my dad, she still loved him. When the letter came, she became very depressed and stopped using her powers all together. She said that witchcraft was the reason for his death. So I stopped using my powers. I didn't want to remind her of the pain."

"So you stopped using your powers all together?"

"Yes, I also shoved it so far back in my mind that I eventually forgot I had them."

But you use magic now," Spike interrupted.

"Let me continue. I'll tell you how I got my powers back."

"Do continue, I won't interrupt."

"Well, I went to a Catholic high school when I got old enough to. It was called St. Frances Xavier High School. By the time I got into the end of my sophomore year, my friends wanted to try some magic, little nothing spells. I didn't agree to, but part of me wanted to. A part that had been hidden away for so long. Eventually my friends wore me down, and I gave in and agreed. That was right before junior year started. Right before, my life would change forever. 

We were doing small spells like I had done when we first moved to L.A. A voice inside me kept saying you've done this before, you've done even more powerful spells. I kept thinking that's not true. After the start of my junior year, I was getting back memories of my times with my powers. 

Then my world came crashing down on me. I was sixteen, a good student, a good fighter, a re-found witch, and an orphan. My mother was murdered and whoever did it tried to make it look like suicide."

Aries was in tears by now. Spike wrapped his arms around Aries extremely tight. 

"Love, you don't have to continue. If you are getting this upset, you don't have to tell me anymore."

"William, I want to you to know my whole story. OK?" Spike shook his head yes. "After my mom's death, I lived with a family fried. I adapted eventually, yet my senior year gave me another downward spiral. 

The school's star quarterback started hitting on me. Had I been any other girl, I would have been thrilled. Brad Joublanc, St. Frances Xavier High's star QB hitting on me. It made me sick. I hated him and I made sure it was clear that I didn't want him. Brad was very one minded, and the one thing on his mind was me. The one time he sexually harassed me, he regretted it. I beat him so bad Brad's parents wouldn't even look at him. All the school saw, though, was me beating up their star. They didn't see the sexual harassment. The school let me stay because they said I needed God in my life, and that I needed some kind of family. When the person I was staying with found out, she threw me out and told me I could keep my name there, but I would never stay there again. 

So began my life on the streets. It was then that I learned about demons, learned about vampires, learned to street fight, and learned the full extent of my powers. The man who helped me learn all that was named Sydney Drake. Sydney became my surrogate father. After graduation, I bought a car and drove. Eventually, I ended up here, Sunnydale. And that is my life until I met you, Buffy, Riley, and the gang."

"Well, I guess I know everything about you and your life."

Spike and Aries only talked for a few more minutes before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

****

To be continued…


	7. 

Aries: Chapter 7 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 7

This time it was Aries who awoke first. She stared at Spike, played with his hair, and gently touched his face. When Spike woke up, the first thing he did was kiss Aries, his witch, his love. Aries started realizing that she needed to get her own place. She couldn't stay with Riley forever. Yet she couldn't stay with Spike and have no address. The two stayed in bed for sometime. When the sun went down, the two were getting ready to head out.

Aries had some errands to run while Spike needed to get something to eat. Spike headed to the butcher shop for his weekly supply of blood. Aries, on the other hand, was heading to the Bronze for a job interview. She didn't tell Spike about the interview, so if she didn't get the job, he wouldn't feel sorry for her.

The interview was long, but worth it. Aries was to start tomorrow as a waitress at the Bronze. When Spike was done, he met up with Aries. He started kissing her before she got a word out about getting a job at the Bronze. The vampire and the witch danced for the longest time. They probably would have danced all night had Buffy, Riley, and the "Scoobies" not shown up. Aries and Spike tried to get out before the group saw them, but they were caught.

"Aries, what are you doing here? Especially with Spike?"

"Riley… uh…" Aries wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey! Don't go jumping down her throat when we just met a few minutes ago! Plus, I went up to her, and then y'all bloody hell show up and bloody hell mess up everything for me! I bloody hell hate all of you!" Spike shouted.

Aries tried hard not to burst into laughter. She couldn't believe that Spike was lying, instead of boasting that he had her.

"Aries, I've missed you at my place. Whatever you've been up to I hope it was fun, and that you come and visit where you are staying," Riley said, hinting at the question 'where have you been?'.

"Riley! The deal, no questions."

"I didn't ask, Aries, I hinted at it."

"O.k. whatever you say."

"Thank you very much."

"How about I come and visit tonight, Riley?"

As Aries said that Spike's mouth almost dropped. He felt hurt and kind of betrayed. Yet he could tell that she didn't want to go there. Aries wanted to be with Spike.

"Guess what Riley!" Aries said to break the silence that had fallen upon the group.

"What? I don't know."

"I got a job! I'm going to work here as a waitress, starting tomorrow!" Aries said excitedly.

****

To be continued…


	8. 

Aries: Chapter 8 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 8

"That's great, Aries. I'm happy for you," Riley replied.

"Yeah, yeah, congrats on the job," Spike said sarcastically. He was actually hurt by the news. "Well I'm out of here." 

Spike headed out the door like a wounded animal so that he could tend to his injured heart. His heart hadn't been hurt this badly in his whole unlife. The last time he had cared this much was when he was alive and she had said he was beneath her. Aries saw how much she had hurt Spike.

I'm now worried about him, how can I get out of here and to him? I need to reassure him that I love him and tell him not to worry about this. I need him, not Riley; I can't lose him.

"Riley, I have some things to do here before I can get to your place," Aries said, trying to buy time to get to Spike.

"Well, I'll wait then. We'll be here for awhile," Riley replied, making this harder for her.

"Actually, I have something that I need to do by myself after I finish here." Aries wasn't sure if her face was showing worry, but she was really concerned about him not believing her.

"All right, as long as you come home," Riley said understandingly, stressing the word home. 

The word home wasn't meant to be for here, with Riley. Home was a small apartment with her surrogate father, Sydney.

Home, Sydney. God, I miss that place, I miss him. Sydney was always there for me. He saved me more times and in more ways than one.

Spike sulked around the cemetery. No, no! Bloody hell no! Not again! I hate this feeling. I'm in love. Losing Dru didn't hurt this bad. God, Buffy taking Riley back didn't hurt this much. The thought of losing her hurts worse than both of them together. The bloody thought of it… the thought. God, I hate this.

Spike was wandering around the cemetery when a know-nothing vampire jumped him. The vampire started beating up Spike, and he didn't fight back. Then, after the vampire decided to kill Spike, he realized if he were to die right now, he would never see Aries again and that he would spend the rest of his time in hell, hating himself. So he did the only thing he could do, he grabbed a stake out of his jacket and shoved it through the other vampire's heart. 

God, I almost died. Almost completely lost Aries. I can't be so stupid next time. I really need her. Pay attention you damn bloody idiot. Spike continued on his way home, this time more cautious then before.

Aries was happy to be out of there and she ran out the door to Spike's place. She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice the tall, dark figure following her. He was quite intrigued with the girl he had seen once before. Aries did a quick change of clothes. 

My, my, my! The little witch finally learned. I wonder if she knows the whole truth, I'm betting not! With one last longing glance, the figure disappeared.

Aries found herself at his door before she knew it. Aries stood outside, not sure what to say or do. Aries slowly opened the door and stood again, thinking of what to do. Suddenly that was answered for her.

"Come in Aries… and shut the door."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, William."

"It's Spike, only someone real close to me can call me by that other name."

Aries now knew just how much she had hurt Spike since he had just hurt her.

Maybe I should just leave right now. I don't think he would care at this point. Maybe I should go back to Sydney.

Aries turned and walked out the door with tears forming in her eyes. "I hope you're happy now, SPIKE!" Aries yelled at him as she ran off into the night.

God, you damn idiot! She was the best thing that ever happened to you!

"Well, William the Bloody, you always knew you would screw up," the dark figure said as he laughed evilly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"Linking with someone from my past."

"What? You going to try to suck on Buffy again?"

"No, someone else," Dracula said grinning.

"Riley? One of the Scoobies?" Each time Dracula shook his head.

"Then who?"

"That beautiful little witch that just ran out of here in tears." Dracula noticed the fear and anger in Spike's eyes.

"What the hell? You know her?" Spike was getting protective now.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I bloody hell do!"

"I was the reason she quit using her powers."

****

To be continued…


	9. 

Aries: Chapter 9 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 9

As Spike fell silent, Dracula disappeared.

Hell! I lost the one girl I ever truly loved. Now I find out that Dracula has a connection to Aries. He's going to make an even greater connection to her and I can't do a thing to stop it… I could try to warn her but…hell she won't listen to me now. She probably hates me and more than likely would stake me if I came near her. What is more important, staying like I am or preventing her from getting sucked on by Dracula?

"Damn it she's more important!" Spike yelled out without realizing he had.

God, I wonder if Sydney will take me back. I never thought of that.

Aries was far from the cemetery by then. The tears had dried up and she couldn't cry anymore. She was heading for Riley's place. Aries figured she could crash at Riley's for a couple of weeks and then head back to Los Angeles; back to Sydney and home. How, was something else she hadn't figured out yet either. 

"A young girl, especially a beautiful one, shouldn't be out by herself. A girl alone in Sunnydale, the Hell mouth, not a good thing." A dark figure was saying as he came up behind Aries.

"I know the dangers of the Hell mouth. I'm not like the normal people of Sunnydale, I know."

Aries turned to face the figure that had come up behind her. He was tall, pale skinned, with jet black shoulder length hair that had been pulled back, and he had dark eyes, eyes that were almost black. He was memorable. His looks and the sound of his voice hypnotized Aries. Aries wanted to ask who he was but when she opened her mouth no words came out. She knew he was a vampire though. Aries felt some kind of connection, like she knew him but she had never seen him before in her whole life.

Dracula could sense how confused Aries was and decided not to spring everything on her at once. He would hold back on telling Aries about their connection.

"It's all right," he began, "Don't worry about understanding this. All will be revealed in due time."

"Please! I want to know now. I feel there is a connection between the two of us, but I do not know you."

Dracula smiled. "All in due time. All in due time, trust me. When you learn to trust me then you will find out about our connection. Let me walk you home."

"I guess you can. I am staying a block away."

When they reached the door after a silent walk, they both looked and went on their way.

God, that was weird. I felt like I knew him… Who is he? What was that sound!?

****

To be continued…


	10. 

Aries: Chapter 10 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 10

"Aries! I need to talk to you. Please! Please, listen to me," Spike yelled as he came running up to Aries.

"Spike LEAVE! LEAVE NOW!" Aries was still upset with him.

"Aries, I am sorry. I was just hurt that you told Riley before me about your job. Then I wanted to be alone to tend to my heart; you showed up and I shoved my anger on you. I was mad at another vamp that tried to take me away from you by trying to kill me. I was also mad at myself for almost letting him. The thought of losing you made me completely crazy. God, Aries, please forgive me."

"And why should I forgive you?" Aries asked as she pulled a stake out of her jacket. "Spike, answer me. Now!"

"Because I'm sorry, and… I love you!"

A sly smile crossed Aries' face. She walked over to Spike, the stake still in her hand. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Aries placed the stake right next to Spike's heart. His eyes were pleading with her to forgive him or kill him fast.

"Oh, what the hell!" Aries threw the stake behind her, grabbed Spike and kissed him. "I forgive you," she said lovingly.

"It's William, not Spike!" Spike said as he looked at Aries- surprise, relief, and love in his eyes.

Suddenly, Spike shoved Aries away in the middle of a passionate kiss. Aries looked at him in confusion. "Aries, I need to warn you about someone. He want to make a greater connection to you than he already has."

"Okay, I'll look out for a guy that wants to bite my neck, unless it's you of course," Aries said, teasing him about the chip.

"Bloody Ha! Ha! Why do you have to go and be so cruel?"

"Because you like me that way," Aries answered with an evilly innocent smile crossing her face.

Both burst unto laughter. When the laughing stopped, Aries and Spike said their goodnights. Their kiss was long and passionate, and neither wanted the kiss to end.

"Goodnight William! Stay safe during the day. I'll be by to visit before I go to work."

"Goodnight, Love, I'll wait for you."

Aries turned and shut the door, only to find an unstable Riley.

****

To be continued…


	11. 

Aries: Chapter 11 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 11

Not only was Riley hurt, he was pissed at the fact that Aries would have anything to do with Spike. In an unstable rage, Riley swung at Aries and missed. He swung again, and this time his fist connected with the side of Aries' face. Aries automatically hit a punch and kick combo. The two continued to fight and have words for an hour before Riley collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh my God! Riley! What's the matter? Are you all right? Please answer me Riley!" Aries yelled at him as she rushed over and tried to help him. Yet Riley was too proud to accept any help, much less help from a girl who was in love with a bloodsucking vampire.

"Get away! I can help myself! I don't need you! Why don't you go to your vampire and leave me alone?"

"I can't Riley! You need help! You're hurt!"

By the time Aires got Riley to the hospital, it was almost too late for him. Riley was missing a good amount of blood from the two distinct wound marks on his neck. He was also bleeding internally. Aries sat there in the chair next to his bed, crying and wishing that she had told Riley about Spike and her earlier.

God, Heavenly Father, I know I haven't been one to pray recently, but God, please, I've lost too many people in my life that have cared for me. Please, I beg You, don't take Riley or William from me. I pray this in the name of Your Son, Jesus Christ. Amen.

****

To be continued…


	12. 

Aries: Chapter 12 ****

Author: Aries Sythax

You can contact me at Aries_the_Vampyro@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WB Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except for Aries and the few selected characters from her past… No infringement is intended to anyone.

Aries: Chapter 12

Riley finally woke up around noon.

"Riley, I am sorry about the fight. I was wrong not to tell you. I also shouldn't have hit you, I made your injuries…"

Riley cut Aries off before she finished. "You had every right to hit me, I did after all swing at you and hit you first." Riley paused for a moment to gather his strength to continue. "You also had every reason to hide the relationship between you and Spike. You knew I hated Spike and you were scared to tell me for fear that I would throw you out also. I should be saying that I'm sorry, not you, and I am saying that I am so sorry for everything."

"Riley, you need to heal and get out of this place."

"Mister Finn, could I please talk to you," a nurse said as she walked in. "Miss, could you please step outside?" Aries turned to get up.

"Ma'am, anything you need to say to me, you can say it in front of family." He turned to Aries and smiled. The nurse, on the other hand, gave a look of disapproval as Aries sat back down.

"Mister Finn, I have some news on your release." The two looked at her with interest. "There were a few complications…"

"WHAT!!" Riley cut her off, shocked by what was coming out of the nurse's mouth.

"Now, sir, calm down. It's nothing to worry about. You will just have to stay in the hospital longer than expected."

Aries tried to calm Riley down, but he was so upset that it didn't seem to help. After a while he finally calmed down, realizing that there was nothing that he could do to help the situation.

"Riley, are you all right? Please, let's talk this over, or at least show some emotion."

"Aries, you heard her. I am stuck here; I can't get out."

****

To be continued…


End file.
